Playground love never dies
by missingmoment
Summary: This is a Heya fanfic inspired by forgottencat.tumblr and by an anime I watched. Heather and Naya meet when they were just children but neither of them remember, or only one of them do. I dont know yet. but yeah tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

"Four, five, six seven.."

Heather heard in the back ground as she and other small children ran around the park play ground giggling. She ran towards a wide tube that was half barried into the rocks towards the far right. She smiled seeing that it was empty. She tooked one last look behind her to she the red head boy still counting. She turned back and was about to get in the tube when someone caught her eye. A little brunette girl was playing by herself in the grass a few feet from Heather. Curious she went towards the girl.

"Hi." Heather waved with a perky smile.

"My name is Heather. What's yours?"

The brunette looked up shyly at the blonde.

"Naya." She mumbled in response.

"I like that name. Why are you playing alone?"

Naya just shrugged. Heather looked back to make sure the red head boy was still counting.

"Well why don't you play with us?" Heather asked offering her hand to Naya. Naya took it with a smile.

"Okay."

Heather pulled Naya towards the tube quickly. She helped the brunete climb in first before following her.

"Ready or not here I come." The girls heard from afar. Heather scooched further into the tube closer to Naya. They screeching sounds of children laughing echoed in the distance.

"Heather! Honey it's time to go!" The voice of a woman yelled across the play area. Heather poked her head out of the tube then.

"Coming!" She yelled back before climbing out of her hiding spot, leaving Naya alone.

Naya frowned and was about to climb out as well when Heather poked her head back in.

"I had fun playing with you. Come play with me again okay?" Heather smiled and gave Naya a peck on the lips before running off again.

"O..Okay.." Naya answered to empty air. She touched her lips in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this one is longer. Thank you for the review. I am hoping to update this quickly but who knows. Anyway your feedback is loved so if you could review please and thank you. Also this one is a little slow. Sort of a build up. Hope you enjoy.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright let's see, Naya Rivera?"

Naya looked up from the script in her hands.

"Yes. I'm here. I'm Naya Rivera." She waved at the man in front of her holding the clip board. He looked up from his clipboard and smile.

"Ah. Yes. Welcome. We are only doing one scene with you today." He looked back at his clipboard and scribbled something done before looking back at her.

"Alright so you are playing back up cheer leader number two. Today's scene is pretty basic just sit in the bleachers over there behind Dianna. Dianna raise your hand please." A blonde girl in a cheer leading outfit looked up from tying her shoes and raised her hand. Naya smiled with a nod to confirm she knew where to go.

"You don't have any lines right now. Just sit there and look pretty okay?" The man gave Naya a pat on the shoulder and a tight lip smile. Naya nodded her head and headed towards the bleachers.

"Hi, I'm Dianna. I am going to be playing the head cheer leader." Dianna greeted Naya with a smile. Naya smiled back with a slight wave.

"I'm Naya. I guess I am playing one of your back up cheer leaders." Dianna reached out and offered her hand. Naya took it before looking around.

"Um.. So who is going to play back up number three?" Naya asked looking around the crowded room. Dianna just shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. They haven't cast her I guess." Naya just gave her a slight nod before looking back towards the ground at her feet. Dianna smiled in amusement.

"Hey relax. We really aren't doing much today. Anyway, it looks like we are going to be working with each other a lot. Do you wanna go grab some lunch after this? Get to know each other some. You know it will make things easier on set." Naya looked up at Dianna considering it first.

'I am going to have to make friends eventually. Why not start now.' She thought to herself.

"Sure, That sounds good to me." She answered in a friendly tone.

"Alright everyone here is what I am looking for." A man in a yellow hat walked to the center of the room. Naya recognized him from casting.

"This scene is simple. You all are playing the typical high school popular group. Dianna you are going to have a laptop, and everyone else are going to be behind you. Now what is supposed to happen is you guys are watching a video of Rachel Berry, She is one of the glee kids. You are laughing. Mocking her. Making cruel jokes. You understand, just giggle as if you are making fun of her. It shouldn't take long to get it right. Any questions?" The man with the yellow hat paused to make sure everyone understood.

"Good, now if everyone can get in there places we can begin." He turned around and joined two other men behind the camera's. A short girl with short curly brown hair stood in front of the cheer leaders and put them in order. Naya tried to calm the nervous feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. The set cleared as they began to film. The instant the camera started rolling Naya's complete expression changed. Suddenly she was a completely different person. She tilted her head back and laughed along with the others. She let her eyes sink low with a mischievous glow lurking deep behind the dark brown color.

"Alright that was good. I want you all to do that again. This time we are going to zoom in half way on the front three. And then I want to try a couple of times from a different angle." A shaggy haired man explained. Naya watched as he turned towards another man and began pointing in certain directions.

"Who is that guy? I haven't seen him yet." Naya asked the blonde while pointing towards the guy that was seconds before peaking to them.

"That's Zach. He is one of the co-producers. He is also the choreographer." Dianna explained.

Naya scrunched up her face confused.

"Then why is he directing?" She turned to the blonde waiting for an answer. She thought about it for a moment before she shrugged and shook her head.

"You know what I really am not sure. But Ryan hasn't said anything so I guess it's okay." Naya looked towards the man with the yellow hat at the sound of his name. He was looking over the script and scribbling notes. He must have felt Naya's stare because after a brief pause he looked up and met her eyes. Naya quickly averted her eyes, trying to make it seem like she hadn't just been looking at him.

"Alright, let's take it from the top." They did the scene a few more times.

"Alright, That was good. Let's see. You guys are done for today. Dianna and Naya don't leave yet. Ryan wants to speak to you." Zach smiled excited.

The girls gave each other a questioning look before turning slowly and walking nervously towards Ryan. He looked the girls up and down as they approached him. The side of his frown tipped upwards into a slight smile.

"Girls. I have decided to add an extra scene with you two. No lines yet. In fact it will be somewhat similar to what you just did. I want you to act the exact same as what I saw just a moment ago. Naya keep that anger and evil tint in your eyes. Dianna I want that same queen bitch look. Do you understand?"

The girls nodded their head speechless. Ryan's smile grew.

"Good. I see great things for this show. I'd be wise for you two to impress me. Come back to set in an hour." With that he left. The girls looked at each other complete shock in their faces.

"Well that was interesting." Dianna laughed. Naya just smiled but in her mind she was doing much more.

'This could be it. I could end up being an actual character not just back up cheer leader. And not just for a couple of episodes. I need this. Focus Naya. Just relax and do what you do best. You can do this.'

"Naya?"

Naya snapped out of it at the sound of Dianna's voice.

"Sorry what were you saying?"

"I asked if you wanted to get some lunch." Dianna giggled at Naya's distant face.

"Right. Yeah sorry. Yeah I'd love to get some lunch." Naya blushed with embarrassment from being caught in her own world. They spent the hour chatting and eating subways. They made little jokes here are there. They talked about the writers. They talked about the directors. About the script and other cast members.

"So do you know when they are going to pick the third cheer leader?" Naya asked curious. Dianna took a sip of her drink and shook her head.

"It seems to me like they are just going with the flow for now." Dianna stated as she took another drink.

"So Naya, Tell me do you have a boyfriend?"

Naya shrugged. "I don't really like calling them that."

Dianna's eyes widened as she almost choked on her drink.

"Them?"

Naya nodded trying not to meet the blondes eyes.

"Um.. Yeah.. I go out with many people. And I tell them all its not serious. They know They aren't the only ones." Naya shrugged and drink some of her tea before she said something more.

"People? Don't you mean guys?"

"Yeah… And some girls to. I'm Bi. It's whatever no big deal."

Dianna looked at Naya in shock. "Yeah it is. Not being Bi itself. I'm Bi to. But being out. You can't date girls now that you are going to be on TV. Not if you want to keep this job. Ryan can't have that type of publicity on this show. It's bad enough he is out. Fox won't let him keep this show running if more people come out." Dianna tried to explain. Naya thought about it for a minute before deciding she was right. Dianna took out her phone to check the time.

"Hey we better get back." She gave Naya a tight lip smile and patted her hand before standing up.

They quickly packed their things and threw away their trash before heading back to set. Lucky for them the subways was just around the corner from the Studio. They walked on set and Naya froze when she saw a pair of familiar blue eyes talking to Zach. The blue eyes turned and met her gaze. As if on cue her hand touched her lips and she suddenly felt the warmth of an old memory.


End file.
